


Maid for Eight

by Serenitynightowl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Corrupted Gaster, Female Reader, Gaster Papyrus, Gaster Sans, Maid, Right?, Torture, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, cause Gaster comes from Underfell and not Undertale, cause that's what a maid is, fem!reader - Freeform, kinda echotale?, needs to work on tags, originally G!Sans was Sci!Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitynightowl/pseuds/Serenitynightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been one to be cheerful. Cheerful to a fault, really. You always see things on the brighter side, glass half full. You're quite greatful for things, even the little things. You and your grandmother, who took care of you alone after your mother and father died in a mysterious house fire while you were at your grandma's place.</p><p>You lived in a motorhome, and medical bills have finally caught up to you both, more, your grandmother had been taken from you because of her recent stoke, causing you to live alone in the motorhome. </p><p>After running out of food, either by falling victim to your stomach or the expiration date, you went out to find a job to provide for yourself. A little looking here and there, you found a job that would be the most helpful. Being a lab rat for the monsters that just recentally emerged from Mt. Ebott. Hey-You get free food and a roof over your head.</p><p>But how does that lead you to becoming a maid for 8 skeletons..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First and Last Days at Work, My Cheerful Soilder

**Author's Note:**

> X'D *dying of laughter* This was a horrible idea! Absolutly horrible!
> 
> Also, yes, the title of this Fanfic is a pun.

You looked down at the flier in your hands silently before looking back up at the large building in front out you. New and sleek were the 2 words that came to your little, 17-year-old mind. Ok, maybe not so little, but those were the two words that quickly came to you.

Skipping to the front, you gave the steel, double doors a good knock, bouncing on your feet happily before hearing a speaker overhead go off.

"H-Hello?"A woman stutters into the mic, trying to conceal a yawn as she looked at the time. 4:47 in the morning.. Why is anyone knocking at the lab at this time of the day?

"Hello~!"You chirp cheerfully with a large smile as you introduce yourself, then hold up the flier to where you heard the voice, hoping there was a camera. "-and I came here to be part of the experiment!"

The woman on the other side rubbed her head from your cheerfulness, unsure what to make of it. "I-I see. W-Well.. I-I will see i-if he is a-awake. U-Until then, y-you may come inside-" As if on cue, the doors slowly swung open, revealing a dark room that refused to light for a few seconds. "-a-and make yourself a-at home."she finished.

Dark, a little creepy, cold.. Ignoring what most people would be sceptical about, you practically bounce in with your signature large, cheerful smile. Looking around, you hear the doors shut behind you, lights finally flickering on as you noticed it was a sort of waiting room set-up and hear the vents click on, heating the room.

Releasing a small sigh in content, you look yourself over. Purple, wool dress with a black, slim-but-furry coat, pulled together with your matching black leggings and simple, worn flats. Looking to the left was some metal benches, nodding at them with acknowledgement before turning to the right. An electrical coffee machine and some donuts.

With a little more examination, you found your most prefered setting. Hot chocolate. Your grandmother was strict that you were never to have _that addicting thing called Coffee_ , was how she put it. And so you didn't.

Grabbing your freshly made hot coco and a donut, you went to sit on one of the metal benches and wait.. Only to find a new guest in the room. Tilting your head slightly, you gave a quick examination of the being. It wore a blue, fur-lined hoodie with black slacks for pants underneath. The front was unzipped, revealing a lab-coat, you determined. You blinked in confusion, but your thought train came to a stop before it met the station.

It was gone.

Blinking a few more times, you settled with a shrug and sat down, humming cheerfully. A small, cheerful tune that you remember from a game you loved to play. 'Little Corgi's Dream' was the song. The game it came from was Deemo, a piano game that you use to play on your tablet before it was accidentally lost somewhere between your trips from school to home on the bus.

You weren't one to dwell on things, especially the smaller things in life. Grandma's alive, you're alive. You have food, something warm to drink, and currently protected from the elements outside. Everything was going just fine.

Downing the rest of your donut and drink, the observe your surroundings once more. The blinds were shut at the reception desk that was protected by, you assumed, plexiglass. The doors that lead to more of the building was steel, and slid to the side rather than swinging, like the front doors did.

You didn't get to observe the waiting room any longer as a yellow figure poked their head out from the sliding doors, looking at you with a shy, but curious expression. It looked like a reptilian of some sort. A lizard? Maybe a dinosaur!? It would be awesome if it was a dragon!

"_-_____?"The reptillian, you assumed it was a girl from it's somewhat high-pitched voice, stuttered shyly. You took a few moments to connect the voice to the one you heard earlier from the speaker and gave a large smile.

"Yep! That's me~!"you cheered as you bounced up from your seat, full of energy like usual. Being loud, childish, and goofy were your best key-points, and you usually got stares of rejection from it, but you shrugged them off. They weren't going to control your life!

"N-Nice to m-m-meet you.. I-I'm.."the reptile hesitated before taking a sharp breath in an attempt to steal herself, it seemed. "I'm Dr.Alphys, one of the two head lab assistances here at Mt. Ebott Examination Facilities."Alphys successfully introduced herself, earning an excited clap of congratulations from you.

"Awesome!"You replied in awe as you approach, noticing a blush start to form across her yellow, scaled face. She, in all honesty, was quite pretty. "May I have a teeny tiny tour of the place? I would really like to work here as one of the test subjects~"you told her in excitement, which slightly caught Alphys off guard, only to return a small smile and open the door wider to reveal, not only the hallway, but also herself. She was slouching a bit, causing her to seem like she was at your shoulder height, but if she stood up, she might even be taller than your scrawny, 4 foot, 6 inch you call a height. What you didn't have for height, you certainly had in energy.

~~♢♢♢~~

"A-And this is the lab."Alphys concluded with the tour, leaving you in smiles of excitement. Looking into the large, roomy lab, you notice two figures already inside, with Alphys entering and you following like a little duck. "M-M-Morning."she greeted in a stutter, catching the attention of both lab-coat wearing culprits.

One was maybe less than a head taller than you, wearing a blue hoodie under the lab coat this time and the other was easily 3 heads taller than you, forcing you to look up. "Morning~!"you greeted in your usual cheery tone and large smile, both monsters looking at each other, just a glance, before looking back at you with confusion of some sort.

"are you, uh, lost, kiddo?"The shorter of the two, which you recognized was a skeleton, questioned as he looked at you like you were a lost child, causing you to giggle to his misinterpretation. The taller one, which you believe is also a skeleton, but not 100% sure, seemed to agree with what the not-so-short skeleton asked.

You shook your head eagerly, causing you to be slightly dizzy, but the sensation quickly disappeared as you looked over to Alphys with expectation, which she met as she cleared her throat, gathering their attention. "U-Um.. T-This is ________ a-a-and she would l-like to.. w-w-well.."she stumbled verbally, trying to find the best way to explain this, which you filled in with the words "be a test subject". The shorter one seemed to be hesitant while the taller one seemed to be silently and calmly excited, if his widened eye.. uh.. sockets? (Let's go with that.) and large smirk gave any indication to what he thought.

"I'll be really good, promise~"You told them both, hands behind your back as you beamed them with a smile, quite excited and a little nervous, but the nervousness quickly went away as the skeleton started to speak now.

"i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, one of the two head lab assistances here with Alphys. and this tall guy right here is Gaster, the head scientist here."Sans explained calmly as he looked up to Gaster with a lazy sort of grin. "what do you want to do first, Gast?" he questioned, the taller being, who had been introduced as Gaster, seemed to ponder over it before going and grabbing a hospital gown and a clip board. Common information for you to fill out and you figured he wanted you to change into the gown. That was do-able.

~~♢♢♢~~

It's been 9 days now. You had quickly caught on to how things work around here. Wake up at 6, usual check up from all three takes around 30 minutes, eat, then do what you're told. Not that hard. Giving a smile, it was about 7:30 at night. Gaster was finishing up his little test before noticing you fail to do the task correctly. Getting a little frustrated at your lack of understanding, he went over to you with a little more than just anger in his now black void holes-for-eyes.

Grabbing your wrist, he dragged you to a wall and sat you on a chair, a item wrapping around your neck that left you bewildered. Hesitating for a moment, you raise a hand to your neck to feel some sort of leather texture. A collar?

You didn't have much time to question it before you felt something crack against your back, a whip? It stung, that was for sure. Feeling it strike your back once more, you heard a chuckle come from behind you. The first sound you hear from him, and it has to be a creepy chuckle, hasn't it? This all has to be a bad dream..

Or so you tried to reason.

Gaster moved infront of you with a crooked smile, whip in hand. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Giving a small smile, you tried to get up, only to be whipped at your ankles. 

" **s I t . N o W .** "he commanded darkly, and you complied. Giving a smirk, he looked to the door before raising a hand, a sort of redish goop going around the frame, making you shiver. You're going to wake up any second now.

Gaster turned back to you, undoing the collar, but commanded you to lay on the steal bed in the middle of the room. Just a examination bed. Nothing can go wrong.. right?

Gaster gave a manic smirk as he looked down at you, scaple in his hand along with various other objects. " **wOuLd YoU lIkE tO sEe SoMe MaGiC**?"he asked with his smirk, tilting his head slightly as he watched you. Magic..

You gave a nod. You haven't seen much magic, and what you always were able to catch was quite entertaining to watch. The smile you had given him quickly went away as you felt a strong tug to your heart, but his hand was beside you and the other hand loomed over your right eye in a menicing manner.

Sans and Alphys are going to find you.. Right? Y-Yea.. they will..

With that thought, you slowly calmed down. It's all a dream. Sans and Alphys are probably making breakfast or checking their machines or something.

The tug was stronger than last time, but this time, a magenta cartoonish heart formed infront of your eyes, sparkling. It caused you to smile at the pretty color, the sparkles making it look prettier

But one eye was robbed of it's sight. The scaple went down.. and poked your eye.. cutting it slowly, which made you wreath and whine in pain, unable to move. Gasters smirk grew wider as he watched, picking at a piece of the heart, making you cry out in pain as a piece of you felt like it was just extracted.

Your sences were fading fast. You faintly heard metal being crushed in the background, and the last thing you felt was a weightlessness around you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =v= 2am writing.. Yaaaaaaaaaaay..
> 
> Most everything will be explained in the second chapter. Sorry guys~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD Sorry if I'm embarassing you, Gen, but your just so kind that I wanna write more~

".. -e ok..?" A deep but (faintly?) worried male voice faded in, and shortly after, out.

".. -hink so.." Another one replied calmly.

That's strange.. they sounded alike. The second voice was a little deeper though..

Releasing a soft groan, you slowly open your eyes, quickly closing them as the bright lights hurt your left eye. Left?

Raising your right hand up to it's respective eye, you noticed there was a sort of soft object. Feeling around, your reconized that it was a shape of a square. A bandage of some sort?

Opening your eye a few times, you managed to sit up and look around, seeing two faces. Or.. 'faces'. Two skeletons, anyways. One wore a dark blue, fur-lined jacket while the other looked like.. a double? It looked.. kinda like a mix of Sans and Gaster? He wore a familliar lab-coat.. but..

"See something you like, Sweetheart?"the latter of the two skeletons asked calmly with a deep, smooth voice, wearing a smug smirk as he looked down at you.

"Eh?"You sounded dumbly, taking a moment before sitting up, looking between the two in confusion. "Sans.. and.. another Sans?"

"heh. you sure you're not _seeing_ double, kiddo?"the one in all blue seemed to tease in a carefree tone and a lazy grin. His voice wasn't as deep as the lab coat wearing skeleton, but he did sound like Sans..

You forcefully hid a smile when you realized they both said a pun, intential or not. You managed to frown, giving a look of pain and bend over with a whine that matched your expression, causing them both to flinch. "Owww.."

"w-whats wrong, kiddo?"  
"Y-You ok, sweetheart?" They both stutter and question in worry, glancing at each other from their somewhat in sync reply before looking back at you.

"T-The puns.."You're giggling now before looking up at them. " _Eye_ can"t take any more.."you chuckle to your horrible pun, tried to hold back the rest.

The boys were silent for abit, Lab-Coat Sans taking a longer time than Blue-hoodie Sans to catch on and chuckle. "ok, kiddo. that was horrible."the blue one admitted, flicking away a blue, magical tear before offering a hand to help you up and off the bed.

Happily taking his hand, you stand up with a smile before looking between the two, still shorter than both. "Alright, now. Who's the Sans I know?"you question as you look between them. Both look at eachother before the Gaster-looking Sans rose his hand, only to place it on your cheek, thumb brushing against it.

"Aww.. Sweetheart. You don't remember me?"he teased with his smirk, taking a step closer as he leaned it, causing you to close your eyes and turn your now tomato red face to the side, away from him.

"Alright, I take it you're the Sans that I thought I knew. Can _someboney_ please tell me whats going on before I turn into either of you?"You asked with a giggle, trying your best to take this in a light stride. You notice the blue punny bunny behind the hybrid starting to crack up from your puns before settling down.

"sure-sure, kiddo, just.. just give me a second."he tells you, and once he settles down, he.. well.. for a lack of a better description, clears his throat before continuing.

"alright, so Gaster. yea, he wasn't exactly sain. because your soul trait, happiness, is not only one, never seen before, but is quite strong. strong enough to produce magic, he wanted to.. experiment. Gaster being a bit of a.. sadist, he took you, tortured you with a whip and scaple, and Sans came to save you. problem is that in the Void, they both tied in death, but neither wanting to exactly die, and both being boss monsters, they.. well.. in a way took peices of eachothers souls and made.. a Gaster Sans and a Gaster Papyrus. I found you three in the Void while takkng a short cut to Grillby's and decided to take ya all home. Edge wasn't exactly.. happy cause another few mouths to feed, but Red seemed quite the opposite. Any questions before I continue?"

"Yep. Is the Void where all our puns went? They seem to of been.. a _voided_."You try with a smile before standing. "My only questions I guess is who Edge, Red, Gaster Pa-"you cut yourself off before looking at Sans and Gaster Sans. "Man, that's a mouthful.. Can I call him GP or something?"you asked. Sans and Gaster Sans look at each other silently, Sans still recovering from your pun before looking back at you.

"actually, I have a proposition for you."

~~♢♢♢~~

"A maid.. Alright. I can do that. I clean, cook, and do what I can to make you happy in exchange to sleep under a roof and have food? I'm in!"you exclaim. Sans and you had been talking about what would happen as you reach the living room. The moment that last word came out of your mouth, you saw the most adorable little thing ever. The shortest Sans you have ever seen, sat infront of the tv watching Blue's Clues. It had a grey-ish armor thing, with a baby blue bandana, shorts, and matching boots.

Giving a squee, causing the magnificent wild beauty to jump slightly as you tacklehug it, holding him close to you as you nuzzle his head with yours. You can't help it. HE'S TO CUTE~!

The only thing that makes you pause what you're doing is the clearing of the throat behind you and the sudden hand on your shoulder. Looking up, you notice a large skeleton in a orange jacket, wearing some sort of grey shorts with untied tennis shoes, a white stick coming out between his teeth. "ey. uh.. what are you doing to him?"he asked, raising a bone brow as he looked down at you. You stopped questioning their ability to act human for a few seconds before giving him a large smile.

"I'm hugging the most _Adorable_ thing I have ever seen~!"You chirp cheerfully, nuzzling the mini Sans in your arms once more, as if to prove your point before looking at both skeletons with a smile. "Oh. I never introduced myself. My name is ______ and I will be your new maid starting tomorrow!"

"WHY TOMORROW AND NOT TODAY, PEASANT?"another tall skeleton asked as he stormed into the livingroom. Save for the red hankercheif-like cape, this skeleton was cladded in black armor and dark grey skinny jeans. Mad and mean, yet it goes well with his fashion sence.

"Don't have a maid outfit to wear, and it'll come tomorrow, so Sansy and Yellow said that I could go meet everyone and play today. Sansy said that tomorrow I'll have to add formalities, _sooo_.. Whats your name?"You question with a smile as you tilt your head slightly, quite curious. He did rub you as skmeone self-centered, but you didn't particularly mind. You were gonna be living with him too, so best to make friends with who you will be serving.

"I, AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! BUT, YOUR PEA-SIZE BRAIN WILL NEVER REMEMBER, OR IT WILL TAINT, SUCH A GRAND NAME AS MINE.. SO! YOU MAY CALL ME.. BLACK! THE BEST COLOR IN THE WHOLE MULTI-VERSE!" The tall, dark cladded skeleton replied, gloved hand pressed proudly against his black, armored chest. You weren't far when you said he was self-centered. Oh well.

"OH! WE NEVER INTRODUCED OUTSELVES!"The cute bundle of blue and gray in your arms shouted in surprise, causing you to slightly jump from the new voice, before seeing him give a simailar pose as the tall, black skeleton. "I, AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! BUT ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD CALLS ME BLUEBERRY! THE ONE IN THE ORANGE HOODIE IS MY LAZY BROTHER PAPYRUS!"he introduced proundly, at first, before scolding his brother at the end.

You watched Blueberry silently before giving a giggle, nuzzling him happily. "You're so cute~! Such a cute Blueberry~!"you chimed cheerfully before feeling him being plucked out of your arms by the Orange Papyrus, causing you to whine in disappointment from your loss before noticing the sky blue glow that dusted Blueberry's cheeks.

"im afraid that if you hold blue to much, you might accidentally squish him. call me orange." Orange introduced in a lax tone. Huh.. he kinda acts like the Blue Sans.

"I see.. Food or Color?" You ask with a giggle and smile, trying to see if he likes jokes or puns.

"cone."Orange resorted, causing you to pause. Cone? A orange cone? Oh! Like the construction cones! You gave a giggle as you look up at Orange and Blueberry.

"Oh. Is that why you want Blueberry to be safe, Mr. Traffic Cone~?"you tease, causing you to giggle again, causing Black to roll his eyes, yelling something about the kitchen and coffee while Blueberry facepalmed. Orange took the joke lightly, having released a short chuckle.

"first time anyone  _maid_ that sort of joke."he fired, causing you to laugh some more, Blueberry giving a groan. 

Seeing your mouth open, Blueberry stiffened slightly in Orange's grasp before trying to squirm his way out of it. "NO! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"he shouted, trying to get you to stop with the jokes, causing you to giggle a little longer from his anger.

"HUMAN!"A shout of joy rings from behind you, but before you could turn around, you felt something lift you off the ground like you were weighed close to nothing, hugging you tightly. "OH, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO DELIGHTED THAT YOU ARE AWAKE AND OKAY!"he exclaimed in joyious releif before feeling a tapping on his arm, causing him to hum in confusion and look down at you.

"C-Crushing.. A-Air.. P-Please.."you squeezed out weakly, almost unable to breath before feeling the death-grip called a hug loosen, the new Papyrus placing you down on the ground with a apollogy. Taking a deep breath, you release a small sigh before smiling. "It's ok~ Just didn't know what was going to happen was all~!"you insist happily. "So.. you're Papyrus?"

"THE USE-TO-BE ONE AND ONLY!" Papyrus replied with a large smile and a similar pose to the two before him.

"I see~ Nice to meet you! I'm ____~" You introdunce yourself once more with a smile. Looking around, you did a quick count of who all you had met before looking up. "Oh. Do you mind telling me who all lives here?"

~~♢♢♢~~

After maybe a half hour, you finally found Red and Green in the back. Introductions aside, you now live with Sans, Papyrus, Red, Black, Blue, Orange, Yellow, and Green. The ones that love jokes and naps are Sans and Orange, the ones that love puzzles and dislike jokes are Papyrus, Blue, and Green, the flirts are Red and Yellow, and Black is in his own catagory.. loud and demanding.

Currently, you were watching a movie with Papyrus, Blue, Orange, Green and.. Yellow.. Oh Yellow..

You were confortably sitting on the floor beside Blue before feeling something pick you up and place you down, wrapping it's arms around you. Turning the best you could around to look at the culprit, you caught a wift of cigerette smoke.

Not being a fan of smoking, you accidentally used magic and.. well.. all of the cigerettes in the house kinda exploded into themselves. Lets just say, Orange left his room, having came out to ask if anyone knew what happened, only to see a surprised Green and Yellow, Green in the couch and Yellow on the floor with you on his lap, black smudge covering their mouths while you and Blue watched tv. Giving a shrug, he sat beside Green to watch as well.

Once you finally relax against Yellow to watch tv, Black comes in and turns it off, to everyones displeasure. Blueberry was the first to voice for the group. "EDGE! WE WERE WATCHING THAT!"he seemed to squeal. Giving a little giggle at his childish actions that accompanied his outrage, you pock him up and hold him on your lap with a hug.

"I NEED MORE CIGERETTES. MINE IMPLODED AND IT LOOKS LIKE MINE ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES."Black replied in a grumpy voice. Taking a moment, you hide a small smile.

"Oh? I didn't know someone as high and mighty as you smoked."You teased, but you seem to of caught the other 3 smokers attention too.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT..?"Black questioned, arms crossed and glaring down at you.

"My Grandma always told me that smoking and drinking are a sign of weakness."You resort with a taunt, causing Black to slightly steam.

"A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!? I AM NOT WEAK, AND WILL PROVE TO YOU HOW STRONG I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, REALLY AM!"he shouted in rage before storming out of the room, causing you to giggle.

Only once the front door slammed shut did the tv come back to life, to everyones enjoyment.

Though, you had a lingering thoughtbin the back of your head that what just happened was going to bite you in the rear later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me again to never ever Ever write on a whim like this.
> 
>  
> 
> **EVER.**


End file.
